In the field of communications, current users of electronic terminals are increasingly interested in sharing their experiences directly with other users. It is in this context that social networks have been able to develop, especially Twitter (commercial name) allowing reproduction of written impressions with friends using posts.
The sharing of experiences by continuous broadcasts of direct video sequences (or live streaming) is more complex and is beginning to emerge.
The implementation of such a broadcast, generally of relatively short duration, comprises a broadcast session.
Services such as Qik and Ustream (commercial names) that allow broadcast of a video directly from a mobile phone to the Internet are especially known.
To highlight the possibility of roaming associated with this type of sharing of experiences, however, services such as Knocking (commercial name) have been put into place and henceforth allow the direct broadcast of a video recorded by its own mobile terminal to another mobile terminal (for example, a cell phone, a smart phone or a personal assistant to similar equipment).
A live streaming session is then established as soon as the invited terminal accepts the invitation transmitted by the transmitting terminal. The publication WO 2009/080345 describes, for example, such a session when the two terminals use different communication protocols. In this case, a gateway serves as the intermediary.
The session is conversely terminated as soon as one of the terminals signs off.
This approach, however, has the problem of not allowing establishment of a continuous broadcast session of a direct video stream from a transmitting terminal to the destination of several receiver terminals, whereas the sharing of experiences is generally intended for several users, as shown by the social networks such as Twitter.
However, putting into place solutions that respond to this problem is not without problems of management because of a requirement, in such a context of use, of having to take into account a plurality of invited recipient terminals.